Father Eric & Brother Brady
by SalemStriker
Summary: After the wedding failure, after the accusations, the fight, the doubt. After all the damage done Eric & Brady come together.


Eric laid in bed. His eyes were tightly closed, he was lost in a dream and was twisting and turning in the night. As Brady walked in he was stopped in his tracks at the sight. Brady had come by to make amends of accusing Eric of raping Kristen when it came out he was the victim. He figured Eric would be up and was unsure of what to do now.

Brady walked around the room to face Eric. He saw the bruises and damage he caused during their fight and almost cried. How could he do this? How could Eric forgive him?

Brady went from keeling beside the bed to sitting propped up against the wall by the nightstand. He was lost in thought himself now. Thought if all the wrong choices made and damage caused.

"Brady?" Eric asked as one eye opened. He was unsure if he should be scared or thankful to see his step brother in his room.

"I'm so sorry Eric" Brady said, tearfully, as he scooted closer to the bed abs grabbed Eric's hand. Brady started bawling, apologizing.

"Brady, shhh. It's ok brother. You didn't know. It's not your fault" Eric whispered, trying to calm him down.

"no. It's not ok. I should have believed you. I should have known who she really was and trusted you." Brady exclaimed.

"We all make mistakes. Just... Don't relapse. Please." Eric pleaded, knowing where Brady could head if he didn't come out of this.

"I won't. But I am going to go. Leave you alone" Brady stumbled over his words as he stood, still holding Eric's hand.

"Don't. Please, stay with me. I don't want to be alone and I don't think you do either."

"Where am I going to sleep? In the church galleys?"

"No stupid. Here. We can share the bed. It'll be like when we were kids"

Brady looked down and knew he had to stay. Eric was right and he didn't need to be alone but he could also see Eric needed him. Brady peeled his shirt off and started to move the covers back when Eric stopped him.

"Your going to sleep in jeans?" Eric asked

"If you mud know, I don't have anything on under" Brady replied with a smile.

"Me either" Eric laughed as he quickly threw the blanket up before covering himself. "I said it'd be like old times" he added.

Brady smiled at the memories of them as puberty stricken teens teaching each other things they taught themselves or heard from others in their shared bedroom. He pulled his pants down and stood exposed totally to the man he hurt the most just that afternoon. Brady then scooted into bed and next to Eric.

The two could feel the body heat between them. It was electric. Neither man expected this sexual tension to arise between them but they were intoxicated by it.

"Eric what if one of your higher ups come in?"

"They won't. We do actually get privacy and I think after yesterday they are all gonna give me space for a day"

This answer prompted Brady to move in closer. He turned on his side abd placed his hand on Eric's hip, gently rubbing it.

Eric moaned lightly. He needed this. The wanted touch of another. The last time he was touched like this he was being violated. It was out if hatred, not love. He put his arm around Brady and rubbed his back.

The two looked into each others eyes before locking lips. It was passionate as sin and they never wanted it to end. As they made out they got closer. Their cocks were rubbing together and their hearts beat one on top of the other.

Eric broke the kiss and started to nibble on Brady's neck before flipping them over and positioning himself on top of Brady. He used his legs to widen Brady's before standing on his knees.

Brady knew what to do and spread them wider. Eric dove down as he opened his mouth and took Brady in his mouth. It had been well over a decade since he did this last but he knew it would come back to him. By the way Brady moaned he was doing it right.

Eric started to rub Brady's balls as he sucked him deep. Brady was running his hands through his step brothers hair and pulling him down deeper. Soon Brady started to shake. He was losing control. Eric put a hand over Brady's mouth as he came to silence him.

"Your turn?" Brady asked as he turned them and started to crawl down Eric's body.

"No" Eric said as he stopped Brady. "I want to fuck you. But not here" he added.

"The mansion" Brady told him as they stood up and got dressed before running off like teenagers in the night.


End file.
